


Welcome to the Family

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Will to an animal shelter to adopt another dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just haven't felt up to posting. I have been writing, so you will be getting updates soon. I just can't go through my work right now. 
> 
> I might do a few prompts to cheer up before I post the updates.
> 
> Also I just named the dog Cyrus, because my neightbours have a dog that looks like Wills that is named that.

Will hadn’t been the same since he had seen the missing flyer with his white dog Cyrus on it. When it had happened Will spent the morning telling Hannibal, over breakfast, that when he had found Cyrus he had assumed that he was another dog just left out in the woods to die. Even though Hannibal already knew all the stories of each dog, Will had told him again how the dog had been so scared. That it had taken him a week to tame him by feeding him day after day. Then when he had felt safe Will had washed him and let him warm up by the fire because the hair dryer had only freaked him out. 

Hannibal could tell that the guilt was what made Will finally call them, he wanted to keep it to himself, but he had felt he had no choice but to call them. 

Will had insisted on visiting their place to make sure that Cyrus would have a good home. Hannibal had offered to go with him only after he saw how upset Will was over the idea. Finding out they were nice and had a great area for him was much worse to Will because he knew he couldn’t keep him, Cyrus had a family who loved him and missed him, one that would be able to give him more attention.  
Hannibal had stood next to him and held his hand while Will had put on a fake smile and turned over the dog. 

It had been a week and Hannibal had assumed that Will would be over it. With the driving distance they normally managed only one or two dates a week, and Will had spent most of it looking out the window listlessly. Hannibal hadn’t realised just how important the dogs were to Wills mental health before that point. It made him see that it took a lot from Will, the pack was his family, his way to shake off all the horrors of the day and now one was missing. 

Someday Hannibal would replace them, but until then he wanted Will to feel safe any way he needed.

“Tomorrow we could go to the shelter.” 

Will looked at him and gave him a shaky smile. 

“I thought you wanted me to get rid of them.”

He put his hand over Wills gently stroking over it with thumb. Wills skin felt chilled, and he found himself wanting to warm them.

“I want you to be happy and although I know a replacement will not be the same, I think it may be good for you to have something to take care of.”

Hannibal knew this would be a good chance to pull Will in closer to him. To make Will trust him more. Wills smile started to turn genuine, and he turned Hannibals hand over to hold it, Hannibal already knew he won before Will spoke.

“It’s a date.”

*

Will had woken him up early by drawing designs in his skin and punctuating them with kisses. It seemed that he had cheered up enough to bring his libido back. Hannibal could have spent the entire morning like that; the only problem was that Will wanted to leave. 

Even when Hannibal forced him to sit through breakfast Will only talked about adding to his family. He promised that he would only take one if it needed to be adopted, but Hannibal knew better. They would be leaving with a dog no matter what.

The whole drive Will was almost vibrating with excitement. In the parking lot he had tumbled out of the car, but managed to wait for Hannibal. Without Will saying a word, Hannibal could tell how much this meant to him.

The shelter Will had picked out was a small one that took many of the dogs that would otherwise be put down. Instead of a payment all they asked for was donation to pay for the dog food of the ones that were not taken. It matched perfectly with Wills soft heart. 

It was held on a farm in Wolf trap, where the dogs were in tiny cages. Instead they were running together in large runs. 

“Hello.” 

Will called out to the women carrying a large bucket, and pulled Hannibal along after him.

“Will Graham I assume?”

Will gave him a sheepish look, and Hannibal couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, he hadn’t known that Will had called ahead. 

“Yes, we were hoping to add to our family.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything about the fact that for the first time Will included him. 

“You have other dogs?” 

“Yes, just a few.”

“Well I can show you our newest rescues.”

She led them to an enclosure where there were two small Maltese. Both of them were skinny and had bald patches on their backs from where they had not been groomed properly. They looked to be older dogs, so there was less of a chance of them being adopted. All the factors seemed to fill Wills need for something to care for. 

Hannibal expected Will to look for something like Cyrus, but instead he reached down and waited for them to shyly sniff his hand. He knew it would be a while before Will decided what one he wanted so Hannibal drifted in his mind palace for a while, while Will petted and got to know the two dogs better. He didn’t know how much time had passed before Will tugged on his hand. 

“I think I need to take them both. They would adjust better, and they probably haven’t been separated before.” 

It wasn’t really up to Hannibal, but Will was looking at him for agreement so he needed.

“I’ll get the women and leave a donation, you can keep them calm.” 

Will beamed up at him, but didn’t let him go, tightening his hand on Hannibals. He quickly pulled Hannibal down into a short kiss, his lips cold from the air. 

When they pulled apart Will kept his arms around him.

“After would you like to come over?”

“I thought you would want time alone, to get to know them better.”

“I want you to be there when I introduce them.”

He understood Will was inviting him to join in his family ritual, that he was opening more than he had ever before.

“It would be a pleasure to spend more time with you.”

Hannibal could tell by the look on Wills face that things had changed between them, and he leaned down to take his mouth again, enjoying the taste of his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 
> 
> "Hannibal takes Will to an animal shelter to adopt another dog. It could be just to add another to the family or one recently died or went missing."
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=5783902#cmt5783902
> 
> This seems sadder than I meant to write it. Oops.


End file.
